The Twenty
by Wayward Fool
Summary: Neal has been working on a History of Lady Knights for years, and has finally come to the conclusion. But finding what happened to the last twenty is more difficult than first thought. Why did women stop becoming Knights? KD a little later
1. The Beginning

The Library was a place of silent study and light whispers. This particular library was the largest and most extensive in the country, and none but a select few were granted entry. That being the case, this wing of the Royal Palace was drenched in silence for the majority of the year, the only – rare – comings and goings being that of a councillor looking for a reference to a case, or perhaps – even more of a rarity – one of the royal family would sit and read for a time.

At one bell to dawn, in a far corner of this large and illustrious library, there came a noise that was rarely heard. Curses, fouler than a drunken sea captain could utter rang out, bilingual and vehement. _Knock, knock, knock._ The repeated sounds of something solid hitting a stone wall followed shortly after. The male who had shouted so shockingly before could now be seen, if one were to be in that particular aisle, repetitively knocking his own head against the stone, books and pieces of ages-old parchment surrounding his boot-clad feet.

"Why?! Why can't I find it?" Neal hissed, finally putting his now throbbing head between his Gifted fingers, easing the ache he'd caused himself.

He'd been searching for over a year for the conclusion to his book. Ever since he had met Keladry of Mindelan he'd been intrigued by her spirit and her daring, and he'd wondered if all Lady Knights had been like her. He'd then met Lady Alanna, his Knight Master, and found the same spirit and the same stubbornness.

After he'd received his shield, he'd realised he had so much more extra time on his hands, and didn't quite know what to do with himself.

The Scanran war had come, and before he'd left, he'd taken – with King Jonathan's permission – a bundle of Histories, tomes that were old and recounted events for a thousand years back, although there were hundreds of the books, he could only take (he _was_ going into a war) three of these volumes. He'd chosen smaller, more compact books, so he could keep them safe in his saddle-bags at all times (he didn't even want to think about such Histories being lost because of him).

And during his time at Haven, and then New Hope, he had read and began writing about his newly-acquired knowledge, and before he knew it, and without even meaning to, he'd realised he had begun to write what he came to title _The Lady, a Complete History of Tortall's Fighting Women. _

After two years spent on the border, the war had been won (with no small amount of help being given by the second Lady Knight of their age) and Neal had returned home to Corus, and home to the Library where he would find all the information on Lady Knights he could wish for. Except the last twenty.

He knew there had been approximately twenty more Lady Knights in residence at the palace when the last woman he researched, Lady Knight Sabella of Jesslaw died. In her husbands' funeral address, he had noted _"And to the Twenty women here today, all the women our Crown has left, know that she loved you all. Your sisterhood is not broken by her passing; the Distaff Border still gleams strong on your shields. She died because of treachery, but you twenty stopped her murderer, and for this, I thank you."_

Lady Sabella had died in an assassination, whilst at a public arching event in King's Reach. From what he'd found, the man who had killed her had been killed by Knights but never questioned, so the purpose of the assassination was never known.

He had only found the name of one of the last Twenty. Her name had been Lady Knight Rea. But that was all he found of her. And he had found her name, documented some 100 years after her death in a Public Record, that of a birth, a noble man had reported the birth of his daughter, as was custom, but had written a little note (obviously a very welcome birth) _"And she was named after the last Lady Knight, she will be like her in nature, but fight not for the country, but for a wealthy man!". _

He had found that reference half a year ago and still, he could not find anything else of her, or of her companions. She had to be important. He had to know why. Why did women like all the Knights he had researched disappear? What was it about Rea and the other nineteen Knights that caused women to stop following in their footsteps?

"Neal! I didn't know you were at the Palace, I was sure you must have gone to visit the Swoop with Alanna, I haven't seen you in days!"

Neal sat across from the Lady Knight in the Mess Hall, eyes half-lidded with a gloomy expression written across his face.

"I've been in the library."

"For six days?" She sounded disbelieving.

"For six days." She was silent a moment.

"What were you doing in the Library for so long?"

"None of your business Kel." Neal hadn't told anyone about the book, because it was to be a gift to Kel. He'd make a copy for himself, and one for the library, and then perhaps he would produce another dozen to be put in various places, probably one for Lady Alanna also.

He glanced up to see how she had taken his answer and was surprised to see she was eating thoughtfully. He'd hoped to discourage her but it seems she was actually trying to figure it out. Which wouldn't bode well for him.

"Myles, you should really stop drinking." Neal said, looking down sternly at the man sitting in a hospital bed before him. Neal worked in the infirmary for most of the day before researching as his shift ended, and this was the second time this week Sir Myles had been in for a headache potion.

"You shouldn't lecture me; an old man is allowed his pleasures. And it was a special occasion." Neal raised an eyebrow, something he noticed he'd picked up from Alanna.

"It was my lovely wife's birthday last night; of course we had to celebrate!" Neal just smiled and handed him a hot cup of tea filled with a blend of herbs, and smirked as Sir Myles winced at the taste. It was always the best part of giving people medicines, watching their reactions to the taste.

Neal moved away from the bed toward his desk, one of his research books opened to one of the last few pages.

_That day was a day of awakening and great sadness. When the Olau banner with the distaff border was flown at half mast atop the palace, all knew of her passing. All knew what had befallen her. All knew there would be no other like her, like them, and all knew they would never let another daughter rise to that rank again._

Neal's eyes widened and his brain whirled. He'd found her again! Or one of the Twenty, at least. The last one! He'd found the one who had died last. She was so important that she had her flag flown at the palace, when none but the Royal flag had adorned the spot in any records he had ever read of. Olau. Olau!

"Myles! I need to go to your library in Olau! Or if you have any books here, I need to see them!" The spymaster looked pained at the request.

"Only if you stop your Mithros' accursed yelling!"

Myles's private library held no history of its previous knights, but a trip to Olau had been planned for the following day. Neal was understandably anxious, and he paced in his room, his _The Lady, a Complete History of Tortall's Fighting Women _gripped in his hands. He knew that whatever he found at Olau would reveal what had happened to the Twenty. He had been working on this history for the past seven years. The end was in his sights.


	2. Olau

**Author's Note:** A reviewer reminded me that Sir Myles had stopped drinking in cannon. Ah well, creative licence and all that!

Also, I did forget a Disclaimer, so this one counts for all upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Tamora Pierce is a goddess and I could only _wish_ that I was her. Unfortunately, I am not TP, and all recognisable characters and places belong to her, everything you don't recognise is mine. I can at least claim that.

Neal sat upon his horse restlessly, waiting just inside the Palace Gates for Sir Myles to show. He'd been ready to leave since dawn, and had marched out to the gates by six bells to midday, the time they were supposed to depart.

As the bell signalling the end of the sixth bell rang out, Sir Myles of Olau brought his horse around the corner of the stables, along with none other than Kel and his cousin Dom of the King's Own.

Scowling, Neal mounted his horse and whipped around, glaring daggers at both Kel and Dom. Kel was quite clueless as to why _she_ was being glared at.

"What? I have a few days free of duty and I've been bored out of my brains with all this waiting. And I bumped into Sir Myles last night on my way from the Mess hall and he mentioned this expedition and I decided I wanted to see Olau. Plus, you and I haven't had a chance to go riding together for _months._" Neal returned his gaze toward his cousin, who, he noted, was standing closer to Kel than was necessary.

"I have a fortnight's leave from the Own. As with Kel, I have nothing to do, and who could pass up a chance to annoy you, Meathead?" He winked at Neal who continued to glare.

"Both of you, turn around and go away. You're not welcome on this trip."

"Actually," Kel said with a sweet smile, "we are welcome, as it was the _Lord of Olau_ who invited us to _his_ home." Neal turned his horse and started to leave. This wasn't going to go too well. How was he supposed to keep his research secret from the recipient with her standing right over his shoulder?

"So, what are you looking for? It's been bothering me for weeks."

Kel had ridden so that she was next to Neal on the road, which Neal had been trying to avoid.

"Well I'm glad it's only been bothering you for _weeks_, unlike I, who have been bothered for _years_." Too late he realised what he'd said and cursed himself, knowing this information would not slip past Kel. As he watched, her eyes widened and she pounced on his last sentence.

"_Years!_ Mithros Neal, what is it you are doing? I've never seen you so dedicated! I can't believe I've not noticed if it's been going on this long!"

"It's none of your business Kel, just leave it."

"Oh come on Neal! We've been through everyth-"

"Don't even try that line Lady Knight, it won't work on me." Her face, so much more expressive than it had been during their years as pages, fell into a thoughtful look as she slowed down to speak with Dom, who'd been listening behind them. Myles was ahead of them all slightly, surprisingly spry for a man of his years. Neal rode to catch up with him and they shared a companionable silence.

"So this will be your room sir, and the Lady's' is down the hall and to the right, and you sir, yours is right next to the Library, as you requested." The three thanked the servant and each entered their rooms, their Host had retreated to his own room shortly after arrival and had told them to expect dinner at the seventh hour.

Neal still had a few hours to spare before then, and immediately upon entering his room he dropped his bags and headed for the Library.

The library was larger than he'd expected, filled with information on subjects as varied as the rainfall records from Scanra to the legends known by Tortallans of the Bazhir. But, as he'd hoped, there was a whole wall dedicated to the history of Olau, it's people, the ruins and ledgers full of birth and death records.

He decided to start there, beginning with Death records. These records would show the name, title and how the person died, birth date and any marriages or children.

"Neal! Neal it's time for dinner." Kel walked into the Library and poked her head around one of the aisles, studying him curiously.

"Death records? Are you looking for someone?" Neal snapped the book shut and shelved it, thoroughly annoyed at the interruption.

"Kel, please don't pry. I know you're dying to know, but I hope to be finished with this by midwinter, perhaps a little after that." Midwinter was just over a half year away, and he hoped, if he found information here, he'd know the names of the companions of the Lady Knight of Olau, who he had a feeling was Rea, given that the father had named Rea the last, and the scribe had said the last Lady Knight was of Olau.

They reached the dining table and sat opposite one another, Dom next to Kel and Neal next to Sir Myles. Again, Neal noticed the chairs on the other side of the table were much closer together than his and Sir Myles' were.

"Neal still won't tell me what he's been working on." Kel announced to Dom and Dom turned his glittering blue eyes on his cousin.

"Meathead, you know this curiosity is killing Kel, actually, I'd really like to know what you're working on myself. I'm sure Myles wants to know also." All three heads turned to Myles, Neal's head giving a slight shake which seemed to have been disregarded.

"But I do know Dom. You can't expect me to have let him come to my Library without knowing what he wanted?"

"What! You told Myles and not me?" Kel exclaimed, looking about ready to rise from her chair. Actually, Neal noticed Dom's hand was nowhere to be seen and that his muscles were straining, making Neal think he had his hand on her thigh, to stop her from rising. He smiled sweetly.

"And what would you tell _me_ if I told _you_?" He gazed across the table, head resting on one hand lazily.

"Well, I have no secrets to tell." Though at this point, Kel's cheeks were slightly aflame.

"Really?"

"Yes really, why, what do you think I have to tell you?" She said irritably, failing to realise this was just the opening he wanted.

"Why, that you and my cousin are currently courting." Dom had just taken a sip from his wine goblet and he choked, making Neal smile, and Kel was currently giving a very good impersonation of a tomato.

"We-"

"Too late, Lady Knight! Now that I know that secret, you can't possibly have something to trade me for mine. I think I'll take my leave now, would you excuse me Sir Myles?"

"Certainly." Myles had a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his lips, inwardly he was laughing at the young couple's distress.

He returned again to the Library and rather than read in there he returned to his room with a selection of books (a rather large selection, that is) and put them down on the desk, seating himself with a pillow behind his back on the armchair next to it. He picked up the Death records once more.

He found his place and continued to decipher the barely legible entries into the book, searching through the pages of the approximate time of death of the Lady Knight of Olau.

With a yell of triumph he scribbled down the words that were writen in a faded grey ink.

_Lady Knight Rea of Olau, Champion of the King, Sister of the Twenty, beloved cousin of the Mother, died by assassination on the Midwinter of 262 HE (Human Era). She was born in the year 235 HE, to Duke Caden of Olau and Lady Adara of Olau nee Jesslaw. Sister of Gavin of Olau. She was wed to Sir Derek of Tameran and bore triplets, Adaine of Tameran, Rhys of Tameran and Gareth of Tameran (all aged eight). _

It was the most detailed record held in the book and Neal was thankful. He had the next clue on where to look if Olau did hold all the information he was looking for. _"Beloved cousin of the Mother"_. He knew this wasn't a reference to the Goddess, but guessed it was what they had called the leader of their Sisterhood. And better yet, he already knew the name of the Mother, though when researching her he'd found no reference to her being known as such. Lady Knight Sabella of Jesslaw, the woman whose eulogy had helped him with his first breakthrough in over a year.

He took out his unfinished book and read his notes on Sabella. She had been a particularly well-liked woman, who had fought in the many wars that took place during her time alive, becoming famous for various deeds to the crown. When reading his own work his breath caught. He'd written something about them without even realising it.

_Lady Sabella was a woman known for her proficiency with a bow. She and twenty other Knights had come to draw crowds as they practiced, and all tournaments were dominated by herself or her companions._

He had written it a reference to the Twenty unknowingly! The tome which had told him of her companions had listed them as Knights, nothing more, and never mentioned their names.

Sitting up, he let his breath out. Yesterday, he'd known nothing about the Twenty. Now, he knew one of its members was Rea of Olau, the leader was Sabella of Jesslaw, both had died of an assassination within four years of each other, and during that time, nineteen other Lady Knights had died. Neal felt certain that they had died the same way, as while being a Knight put you in certain danger, nineteen Lady Knights would have to be completely hopeless as to get killed within such a short space of time.

**Author's Note:** What do you think happened to the other nineteen Lady Knights? And why were Lady Sabella and Lady Rea assassinated?

Also, is the threat that killed off The Twenty likely to come back?


End file.
